Heavenly Soltitude
by Tobina
Summary: Just a litte something, written for the Prompt Exchange #16 on Poirot Café. Haibara has finally a day all to herself to do all the stuff she loves to do - what means she is planning to work in her lab. But sometimes, plans change.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters and concepts! They all belong to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 **Heavenly Soltitude  
** o-oOo-o

* * *

 **Prompt Exchange #16, Poirot Café:** Haibara Ai is bored, and it's raining.

* * *

Drip

 _'No...'_

DripDrip

 _'Seriously?'_

With an annoyed glare, Haibara Ai looked up and saw how heavy, grey clouds began to get rid of their moisture the second she'd decided to leave the house to get a bit of fresh air to clear her thoughts.

The first drops splashed onto her face, leaving cold trails of water down her cheeks, which actually puffed out in a pout. Had Conan seen her right now, he would have doubled over in laughter as he would have never believed that she was even able to make such an expression.

But he wasn't there.

Just as Agasa and the kids weren't there.

Today she had the rare opportunity to be alone. Just by herself. No one else.

She had originally planned to use this time with no interruptions to work in her lab on the antidote and maybe finally get a breakthrough.

Work, work and work.

No one who blew up anything around the house, no one who looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to play kids games and certainly no one who dragged her off to some random crime scene.

But as life seldom went how Ai planned it, of course her computer chose exactly this opportunity to go up in smoke.

Great.

Thankfully, she'd had the foresight to work with external hard drives, so nothing from her work was lost, but she had to put her research on halt until she had the spare parts to fix her computer.

All that had left her in a foul mood and she had hoped that a little stroll in the park would do her some good, but no - even the weather seemed to be against her today.

With a resigned huff, she turned around and went back into the house. The prospect of walking through the rain wasn't really appealing on a rather cold autumn day and she could really do without another cold, thank you very much.

So, what to do now?

A look around the living room showed that everything was tidy. The dishes were done, the floors vacuumed and nothing from the professor's equipment was scattered anywhere. It had taken him some time after Ai had moved in to get rid of the habit of dropping his tools wherever he went.

Ai slumped into the cushions on the couch and reached for a fashion magazine just to throw it back onto the small side table, after flipping through the pages listlessly.

Boooring.

Who would have thought that a free day could be like this?

Wasn't it supposed to be fun?

She thought about things that made her happy and remembered that she had gotten a new designer purse from Conan the other day for getting the kids off his back on an investigation.

It still stood on the dresser in her room, waiting to be used by its new owner. So, Ai went up the stairs to admire it for a bit and then searched for a place for it in her ever-growing collection.

Hey - it wasn't her fault that Conan needed favors so often.

When that was also taken care of, she was again left with nothing to do.

 _'Might as well try out the new cell phone game, the professor created for the kids,'_ she shrugged and loaded it on her phone. After a few minutes, she was engrossed in collecting diamonds while jumping over monsters who tried to slime her, roast her or kill her in some other gruesome and rather detailed way, while spouting insults.

She needed to have a word with the professor about this game - the kids saw enough death when they followed Conan around, what couldn't be healthy anyway. Not to speak about the language.

Nevertheless, she was enjoying the game quite a bit and didn't even notice how time flew by while she eventually began to shout at the display, eagerly punching on it with her finger.

"Take this! Ha! I got you, you dumb monster! Now who's a X#!u§Q$, huh?"

The sound of a key in the lock of the front-door almost made her drop her phone and she fumbled to catch it before it could clatter to the ground.

"Ai-kun, I'm back!"

 _'The Professor!'_

"She's probably in her lab as always, hakase," came a boy's unfazed voice from downstairs. "Although - did you hear this as well?"

Hurriedly, Ai muted the game when she heard someone speed up the stairs.

 _'I will never hear the end of it if Kudo-kun catches me playing a jump-and-run.'_

Just when she called up an inconspicuous news site instead, Conan burst through her door.

"Haibara? Is everything okay?" He looked around her room with wild eyes, panting. "I thought I heard some screaming from up here."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me and everything is fine," Ai informed him with her usual deadpan countenance.

He stared at her a few moments, trying to figure out what that noise had been, before giving up.

"Well - okay. If you say so. So, what have you been up to on your free day - done something fun?"

She got up from her bed where she had sat down while playing, gave him a short smile and casually walked past him, leaving the room.

"Nothing at all - an absolutely boring rainy day."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope the prompter had at least a little fun with this story :)


End file.
